Final Battle (Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie)
This is final battle in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: You fools cannot defeat us! Tino Tonitini: It's not about defeating them anymore... it's about standing up to them during our fight. I for one not gonna give up for that floating head and the masters of evil who wanted revenge on us. I'm not backing down, I don't think an army of our reinforcements won't back down either. Today we fight... we fight for Bahai Bay and quite possibly the world! Mane 6: Yeah! :Sparkle ::Oh, when a difficult day goes by Keeping it together is hard but that's why You've got to try You've got to try ::And when there's a thundering storm outside Underneath the covers you huddle and hide Open your eyes Open your eyes ::It's the true, it's the true-- It's the true kinda love It's the true, it's the true-- It's the true kinda love ::Stuck in the middle of fear and shame Everybody's looking for someone to blame Like it's a game Like it's a game ::And now I am better than "win-or-lose" There's a new direction that I like to choose It's called the truth It's called the truth Tino Tonitini: Are you with me!? Everyone: Yeah! Tino Tonitini: Are you with me!? Everyone: Yeah! Lincoln: '''Don’t worry. I have a few cards up my sleeve. (He puts the cards down then Vanzilla comes in through the door) '''Lori: '''Alright, girls. let's deal with these villains. '''Matt Ishida: Now that's what I like to hear what Tino said with so many courage to fight. Tai Kamiya: You said it, Matt. Now time to fight! All DigiDestined: Yeah! Bowser: How touching... Bowser Jr.: And boring too. Can we get on with this? Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Demon spawns from the underworld... attack! (An army of zombies charges towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Wait for it... (The army of zombies continues charging) Tino Tonitini: Wait for it... (They get closer and closer) Tino Tonitini: Now! (All the Pokemon on the heroes' side fires Hyper Beam together on the zombies as the background music is playing Holding out for a Hero played by Jennifer Saunders) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Charge! (An army of resurrected deceased villains charges towards the heroes to fight) Otis: '''Ready? On three, two, one…CHARGE! (He charges) '''Tino Tonitini: Let's go! ATTACK!!!! Mordecai: Charge! Robin: Titans, go! Optimus Prime: CHARGE!! (The Autobots & Dinobots charge to battle) (The army of heroes charges too as they fight an army of revivied villains as Lincoln and his sisters scream as they ran) Knuckles: Take this! (Punches Mor'du) Raj & Clam: Attack! (Clam launches missiles on the Warden of the Internet) Lazlo: '''Awesome shot! (Raj throws rocks angrily) '''Norm the Genie: '''Oh, stop hitting me! '''Littlefoot: Take that! (Kicks the pebble) (Petrie threw a rock) Sheer: Ow! Hey, that smarts! Knock it off! Bowser: You better stop it right now. Azusa: You prehistoric pests!! (Petrie and Ducky laugh) Petrie: You good shot, Ducky. Ducky: Thank you, Petrie. (throws a rock) Take that, you mean old girl! (The zombies, blonde men, construction workers, J's henchmen are now charging towards Skips and the Guardians of Eternal Youth) Skips: Now! (The Guardians raise their rattles to the heavens, zapping down a beam of light that places the Fists of Justice onto Skips' arms. Skips knocks over several villains with one punch as the fight continues on all sides) (With Tino and Sunset Shimmer) :Tonitini ::Hey, you, show me that solvable problem We can get through this I'll do the hardest part with you :(voice) ::It's the true, it's the true-- It's the true kinda love It's the true, it's the true-- It's the true kinda love It's the true, it's the true-- It's the true kinda love It's the true, it's the true-- It's the true kinda love Norm the Genie: 'Have some of this, guys. (He poofs a wrecking ball and is about to hit Timmy) '''Timmy Turner: '(screams) Maho Mushi, wall run. (He runs up the wall and the wrecking ball hits the wall) '''Nora Beady: '''Take it to the hole, Nora! (Screams but gets pushed by Otis' arms) '''Otis: Bye-bye Nora! J's Henchmen #1: Sharpedo, Aqua Jet! (Four Sharpedo performs their attacks merging into one as they prepare to hit the heroes, but Doctor Strange quickly opens up the portal to send the four Sharpedo to a different location and crashes four J's Henchmen) Paul: '''Electivire, use Thunder! (Paul's Electivire uses Thunder on J's Henchmen's three Crobat and four Sharpedo) - - '''All J's Henchmen: Use Flash Cannon/Sludge Bomb now! (An army of J's Henchmen's Skarmory and Metang both fire their attacks) Morrison: '''Metang, use Meteor Mash to counter it! (Morrison's Metang uses Meteor Mash to counter the attacks) '''Ash Ketchum: Do it, Godzilla! (Godzilla fires his atomic breath on J's Henchmen's Skarmory and Metang army and took them all down in one shot so easily) - Wanda: '''Maho Mushi, kid toss attack! (She throws Cosmo) '''Cosmo: '''Aah! I should start listening to her more! (Matire'd gets hit by Cosmo) - (Rouge the Bat kicks one of Hunter J's henchmen and Tempest Shadow kicks the Night Owl) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now! Lor McQuarrie: '''Arcanine, use Flamethrower! '''Ritchie: '''Sparky, thunderbolt too! '''Tyson: '''Meowth, Thunderbolt as well! '''Alain: '''Charizard, flamethrower! '''Bianca: '''Emboar, Flamethrower! (Pikachu and Sparky used Thunderbolt and Charizard and Arcanine used Flamethrower on J's Henchmen's Metang and Skarmory) '''Burgundy: '''Darmanitan, use Fire Pledge! '''Morrison: '''Growlithe, use Flamethrower! '''Paul: Magmortar, you use Flamethrower too! Ritchie: '''Zippo, Flamethrower as well. '''Carver Descartes: '''Infernape, Flare Blitz! (Darmanitan fires Fire Pledge, Magmortar, Zippo and Growlithe fires flamethrower, Infernape uses Flare Blitz burning Prince Froglip's goblin army) - '''Otis: '''Something tells me, you might want to take a couple steps back. (The noise was getting closer it was the Jersey Cows in Mrs. Beady's car) '''Eddy (Barnyard): '''Here we come! '''Igg: '''Here comes trou- '''Bud: '''Ble. '''Igg: '''Trou- '''Bud: '''Ble. '''Igg: '''Trou- '''Bud: '''Ble. '''Igg: '''Trou- '''Bud: '''Ble. (They drove down the hill) '''Pig: '''Pip, puck me into this. (Pip encouraging) Puck me into this! Alright! Let’s do this! (Pig charges but then falls down and landed on Matchmaker McIntyre) '''Pip: '''Yahoo. (Jacques turns to him while growling) You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go right in your ear! (He goes into Jacques ear as Jacques screams and runs in panic) (Just then the other cows in their car arrives and started driving recklessly and spun around) - - (Then one of Hunter J's men and Jerry ran towards Ash but Otis protects him and places his arms out hitting the two resurrected villains) '''Otis: Oh, sorry. (Picks them up) Here you know what, let me give you a hand. (He smack them to each other) - Natalia: '''You take the baby. I’ll take the princess! '''Lola Loud: '''Excuse you. I am the queen. (She throws her tiara as a boomerang and hits Natalia) - '''J's Henchmen #1: I've just about had it you kids! (Before one of J's Henchmen could walk and attacks Ash and his friends, suddenly Rexy came out of nowhere grabbing him with her mouth as he screams and struggles to get out but it was too late, the Tyrannosaurus Rex eats him) Sarah Ravencroft: '''I'll take care for thy. (He shots fireballs at the heroes' Pokémon teams) '''Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar and Hydreigon use Hyper beam! And Honchkrow Shadow Ball! '''Paul: Aggron use Flash Cannon! Drapion, Cross Poison! Honchkrow, use shadow ball, too! (Mega Tyranitar, Honchkrow, Mega Aggron and Drapion fire their attacks as they collide and explodes) Seraphimon: Strike of the Seven Stars! Phoenixmon: Starlight Expolsion! HerculesKabuterimon: Mega Electro Shocker! Rosemon: Rose Spear! - - Otis: '''Battle stations, people! This is not a drill! (The villains fought hard) Okay, people. This is what we trained for! Freddy, Peck! Give 'em what you got! '''Peck: '''You got it, Otis. Cabbage in the hole! (Freddy shoots a cabbage) '''Otis: '''Abby keep the pressure on! '''Abby: '''You got it! Load me up Duke! (She catapults the eggs) '''Otis: '''Pig it’s all you! (Pig shoots tomatoes as he yells and in slow motion (Blue and Big One are now seen running they look at each other and then begins to fight) '''Luna Loud: '''Get ready to do the bad guy shuffle! (She plays the guitar loud) (Lily prepares and throws her diapers on the villains) '''Bowser Jr.: Eew! Gross! Frank Jones: '''Eeew! (Muscle Man takes off his shirt and throws it to one of revived J's Henchmen right on his face) '''J's Henchmen #4: It smells like barf! (Screams and falls off the highway) Muscle Man: You know who else it smells like barf? My mom! (laughing) - (At the sky) Hiccup: Come on! Is that the best you can do? (Toothless roars) - - - Tino Tonitini: Hey villains! Did you miss us? Infinite: Why yes, I did. I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends! (Unleashes his phantom ruby power) I trust you're all ready for oblivion? If you're not... oh well. (Suddenly lasers appears out of nowhere as Infinite hits them away it is revealed to be E-123 Omega) Infinite: What? Who dares? E-123 Omega: Target recomfirmed. Extermination mode initilated. Payback INEVITABLE. Rouge the Bat: Omega! You've joined us?! Awesome! - - - Sonic: Ready guys? Shadow: All set, let's finish this! Silver: Ready! (Sonic, Shadow and Silver uses the seven chaos emeralds and become their super forms as they fight an army of revived deceased villains) Goku: Stop it! FRIEZA!! Krillin: GOKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! (gets killed) (Goku is angered by this) Goku: H-How dare you?! You are going to PAY FOR THIS!!! (Then, in anger he transforms into his Super Saiyan form) - - Hunter J: Prepare to die foolish children and your Pokemon. (Before J could fire her gun to turn Ash, his friends, his rivals and their Pokemon into stone, then suddenly a bullet came out of nowhere destroying her gun) Hunter J: What? (She turns to see who destroyed her gun was Buck/Winter Soldier) Buck Barnes/Winter Soldier: Sorry, ma'am, but no freezing guns allowed in our battleground. Hunter J: (Snarls angrily) On to the next phase! Prepare to attack! (Then Hulk appears smashing the ground creating an earthquake shaking the villains army) Hulk: Puny gods. (Rainbow Dash can be seen kicking Infinite's replicas) Rainbow Dash: Take that! Lincoln: '''The surfer dudes are hurting our friends! '''Lana: '''Hey Burl! And surfer dudes! Go fish! (She uses a wrench to overflow the water which brings the fish) - (Then J's ship but fully reparied arrives) '''Hunter J: Fire! (Hunter J's ship fires lasers at the heroes) Takato inside Gallantmon: We're both sitting ducks here! Gloria: Look! (Captain Marvel appears faster than the speed of sound passes through J's ship and destroying it but killing some of her men inside too) - - Hiccup: Hold Toothless... NOW! (Toothless launches his Plasma Blast on Red Death right on her mouth and then crashes into the ground, exploding and killing her again) - - Otis: 'Okay, Nora. I’m sure we can settle this like two ration… HAVE AT YOU! '''Nora Beady: '''En guarde. '''Otis: '''You en guarde. (They fought with their food weapons then Otis charges but gets flinged) '''Nora Beady: '''Okay, Otis. Have some of this. (She electrocutes him with a taser) '''Otis: '(screams) This just in, I’m in horrible pain. (He falls down) '''Nora Beady: '''Yes! Victory is mine! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, Mrs. Beady. You won. '''Mrs. Beady: '''Really? '''Ash Ketchum: '''No. (He pulls the lever and sends Mrs. Beady flying as she screams) So long. (Misty sticks her tongue) (Dawn and Piplup screams) '''Ash Ketchum: Dawn, Piplup, what's the- (Then Ash and the gang screams in terror to see two monster revived by GBF Jr. was a male and female M.U.T.O.s glaring at the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! Not them again! (The Monster House also revived by GBF Jr. shows up and roars at the heroes) - - - Goku: That's enough Frieza!! NOW I'M MAD!!!! (Goku transforms into his super saiyan form) (Gophers appeared underground and started hitting the villains) (We cut to the villains cornering Miles) Miles: Well, well. Whatever will I do? (He kicks Doug MacFarlene, Frank Jones and Richard Buckner leaving one of the Carlocks to be okay as he shivers in fear) Miles: Oh, don't worry, I've got something special for you. (He brought the crate and then it opens to reveal Wild Mike dancing around and starts attacking the army of resurrected villains) Miles: (Laugh) I love that little guy. (Then Peck was surrounded by zombies) Freddy: '''No! (Pops out of nowhere) Hi! (He bites one of their legs) It taste like chicken! (He spots them) Chicken! Chick, chick, chickity-chick, chicken! (The resurrected villains runs off in terror while Freddy chases after them) Come here, you ugly, resurrected chickens! (Peck faints) - - - (Destroyer of Worlds shows up firing his laser at the heroes) '''Mordecai: Baby Ducks! Let's do this! Baby Duck #1: Baby Ducks unite! (The four baby ducks fused together into Hyperduck joining the Lemon chef) (Giant Susan emerges from the ground while roaring, then more monsters appears like Destoroyah emerges from the fire, SpaceGodzilla hatches from the crystal; resurrected, Monster X, King Ghidorah, Gigan and Orga also appears also revivied too) (Lemon chef and destroyer of worlds run up to each other trying to kill each other with their powers then crash into each other and both explode and die then the hyperduck and giant Susan engage in a fight but when giant Susan tries to punch hyperduck he ducks and throws her onto the bridge possibly killing her and she landing on a board on the bridge that the Duck collector is standing on about to kill pops with his sword as pops crawls back in fear but when giant Susan falls on one side of the board it launches the Duck Collector in the air. The bunch of Baby Ducks, in super form, see the Duck Collector flying through mid-air.) Hyperduck: Step off! (He karate chops and the Duck Collector explodes then dies.) (No Rules Man roller blades past Skips and sprays water on his metal arms, causing them to spark and fly off his hands and explode.) No Rules Man: No rules. (Laughs) (Hyperduck picks up No Rules Man, shuts him inside a portable potty, shakes it up, and hurls it upward, where a jet plane hits it and kills him.) - - Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! (Fires Giga Cannon on the DigiDestined's Digimon) MetalSeadramon: River of Power! (Fires his attack on some heroes on the battleground) Piedmon: Trump Sword! Puppetmon: Puppet Pummel! (The heroes dodge the Dark Masters' attacks quickly) - Mordecai: Come on baby ducks, let's do this! (Hyperduck fused with the park workers to become Hyperduck Extreme - Park Variant) - (Indoraptor can be seen trying to eat Mimi, but then only to get carried away by Mewtwo's Psychic attack, he let go of Indoraptor and starts to fall down and gets impaled by a sharp pole on the empire and kills him again) Mimi Tachikawa: Thanks, Mewtwo! Mewtwo: You're welcome. - Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart Attack! - Shaggy Rogers: '''You go girls! - '''Frieza: Behold! THIS IS MY FULL POWER!!! - - (Back at the battlefield) - (Monster X transforms into Keizer Ghidorah) - Tino Tonitini: Quick, let's go to the fortress and shut down the portal while our reinforcements will distract the army of villains. Lor, Carver & Tish: Right. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes